


Once I've Given All I've Got

by Sarcastic_Cupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Loss of Trust, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Cupcake/pseuds/Sarcastic_Cupcake
Summary: I did this for a writing prompt: "Write a poem to someone who is estranged from you."





	Once I've Given All I've Got

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All or Nothing, by the Dream Masons (https://thedreammasons.bandcamp.com/track/all-or-nothing)

betrayal is the only truth that sticks

they say

and aren’t you the living proof of that?

i miss what we could have been sometimes

and then i remember (again)

it wasn’t ever going to work.

friendship only lasts with

understanding, with

communication.

so i guess

i miss the person i thought you were sometimes.

and i don’t care if you think it’s unnecessarily angsty

it’s the truth, or at least

my truth.

your truth is betrayal

your truth is lies

your truth is snark

your truth is judgment

and i wish that…what?

i wish i had known that,

i guess.

i wish i had listened when you said

you wear many faces,

i guess.

but “wishes are toys your mind plays with

while pirates sneak up behind”

and you oh-so-kindly gave me

so many

distractions, all of them.

i wish

it didn’t hurt so much,

i guess.


End file.
